


Glynda's Sex Ed Class

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Embarrassment, Humiliation, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda holds a special Sex Ed class and Ruby and Pyrrha are the lucky volunteers.





	Glynda's Sex Ed Class

It was a normal day for the blonde professor, bringing a smile to her face as she sat her rear end on the edge of her desk, eyeing some of the students in her classroom. “Alright, students! Today will be a Sexual Education session. I’m going to randomly select two students from all of you to come up and present yourself to the class.” With a snap of her fingers, the teacher used her semblance to bring a bowl of folded pieces of paper from behind her desk, showing the students that it was indeed random selection instead of the teacher holding a grudge against a few other. “To those who are selected, remember that refusal to help your professor is always fine, but that will result in you and your team being punished appropriately for the reason of refusal. And of course, you’ll need to be replaced by someone of the same gender on your team for the sexual education purposes.” Glynda’s smile grew a bit as she watched a few of her students blush and close their eyes, hoping to not be picked from the bowl, but it still made her happy that some of them were willing to do what was needed just to avoid their team being punished. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos were the two that caught her eye right away, though, from the way they blushed and glanced at the rest of their team as if asking silent permission on the off chance they were chosen.

 

As she reached her hand into the bowl, the older woman kept her eyes on her students, avoiding the risk of spoiling which of her students would get chosen to help her out today. When she pulled two folded pieces of paper out, Glynda used her semblance to put the bowl back in place behind her desk. “Alright, the students that have been randomly selected to help me today are….” She quickly unfolded the papers, a soft chuckle leaving her at the sight of the names. “...Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos!”

 

Both Ruby and Pyrrha gasped and stared at each other in surprise that they had gotten picked, quickly looking towards their teammates to determine if they were able to refuse without being disliked by the team. Of course, every one of their friends shrugged, giving them the impression that it was their choice, causing both of the redheads to sigh and stand from their desks, making their way to their teacher’s side with a frown. 

 

“Miss Goodwitch, what are you going to have us do?” Ruby was the first to speak up, looking into her teacher’s green eyes with a small sense of hope in her core that this wasn’t going to be too bad or that she might actually end up having fun. “Are we just going to be talking about the human body or…?”   
  
“This isn’t your anatomy class, dear. You and Pyrrha will both strip for your class, one after the other, with you first since you asked, and be putting yourself into different poses as I explain to the class the basics of the female body. I would’ve done the male body today, but two females were picked, so slight change of plan.” The professor grabbed her riding crop and slapped the desk she had never moved from, earning a small jump in fear from the two students. “Ruby, since you were eager enough to ask, why don’t you go ahead and start stripping?”

 

The crimsonette bit her lip and gazed down towards the floor, refusing to look anyone in the eyes as she reached up to her chest. Starting with the top few buttons of her blouse, the young girl failed to notice the professor flick her finger perfectly out of sight to use her semblance to flip Ruby’s skirt up over her bubble butt. All that left the young leader was a soft whine as she finally got to the bottom button, slowly taking it off and letting it fall to the floor to show that she was, in fact, not wearing a bra due to the fact of not particularly needing one just yet in her life. “Glynda, do I have to-”   
  
“As you can see, students, this is…”

 

Ruby sighed as she felt her teacher’s hand on her breast, starting to ignore the older woman’s words as the blonde was showing off her slowly stiffening nipples and just how perky her breasts were. The silver-eyed girl had no idea what to do next as her skirt and panties were still on, but a quick gasp left her as she felt Glynda tug on her skirt. The young leader turned to look at her teacher, a deep blush rushing to her cheeks as the woman’s hand didn’t leave her clothing. “My skirt too?! Miss Goodwitch, that isn’t-” The girl was quickly silenced as she felt an invisible force turn her around so she was facing away from the class, her face on the teacher’s desk and her rear pointed in everybody’s direction.   
  
“You have two choices, Miss Rose. Either cooperate and we can end this quickly, or don’t do anything and be punished for disobeying your teacher.” Glynda was surprised when the crimsonette didn’t move, but she didn’t bother worrying if it was out of fear of what would happen or out of sheer embarrassment. So the older woman did what she knew would be best and make sure that Pyrrha followed her instruction, getting a firm grip on the younger girl’s clothing and ripping it off her skin, letting the tatters fall to the floor and earning a near scream from Ruby.

 

On the other hand, the young leader looked over to her redheaded friend, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her blush only worsened, her round rear on full display as Pyrrha could do nothing but blush back and keep her mouth shut. “Pyrrha… Help…” The silver-eyed girl’s voice was quiet as she felt the pressure of dozens of eyes falling upon her body, finally hearing the dozens of shutter sounds from students taking pictures of her in the middle of class. “They’re taking pictures?! Why?!” Ruby’s voice broke as she asked her teacher why, the fears finally falling as she did her best to cover her face and hide from the fact that everyone was looking at her body. It didn’t help her chances of hiding when she felt that same invisible force lift her off the ground and turn her around so that the class could see her budding breasts once again, especially once her legs began to spread from the force, showing off her tight and unused cunt.

 

“Now, Miss Nikos, I do believe it is your turn to show the class what you possess.” Glynda’s tone was stern and demanding as she held Ruby in the air, ignoring the fact that the silver-eyed girl was sobbing into her hands now as embarrassment took over. “Go ahead and start to undress while the class gets their fill of Miss Rose.” The professor didn’t bother taking her eyes off of the redhead in front of her, wanting to make sure that she didn’t have any trouble with this one like she did with the other.

 

Pyrrha audibly gulped a she looked towards her team, feeling her heart starting to race and her mind attempting to find a way out of this. Just like Ruby, the redhead took her time with her blouse, moving button by button until she was finally at the bottom of it. “Y-Yes Miss Goodwitch…” She forced the words from her lips, clearly hesitant and embarrassed as she looked up at the crimsonette that hung in the air above her, still crying. “Um… Is there anything I-” Before the girl was able to finish her sentence, the same invisible force that had played with the silver-eyed girl had surrounded the redhead’s body and ripped the clothes right off her skin in one quick motion, letting the pieces fall to the floor and leave her in just her panties. “Ah! Miss Goodwitch?! What the-”   
  
“Watch your tongue, Miss Nikos. A famous person such as yourself shouldn’t speak in an ill manner to a commoner such as myself.” The older woman smiled softly and used her semblance to raise the redhead into the air, positioning her over the other student’s seats and holding her in the air so her breasts and slender form was clear as day to see. It didn’t matter to her that one of her best students was blushing and about to cry like one of her worst, but she was more than happy to hear the sound of camera shutters going off once again in the classroom. “Remember, students! The pictures you take in here today are encouraged to be shared around to your fellow students and posted online! Make sure that everyone knows how Sexual Education here at Beacon goes! But, remember, it’ll be one of your turns next class period!”   
  
Pyrrha bit her lip and did her best to hide her face as she was held in the air, slowly being spun around for dozens to see while not a single student said a negative word against what was happening in the room. She couldn’t even open her mouth to speak against the students that were taking pictures, even as Cardin of all people stood from his seat and grabbed her ample chest. “Miss Goodwitch! Make him stop! He can’t do this!” The emerald-eyed girl were on the verge of tears as she felt the school bully pinch and twist one of her nipples.

 

“Actually, Miss Nikos, since you and Miss Rose over here have been giving me such a hard time with the class today, you two are going to make any student who wants to cum without using your hands. Whether they be male or female, you can only use your mouths. If either of you fails to do so, then you both will be put into the grimm pits for the night. To be educated in how to do it properly.” The teacher was clearly serious as she lowered the two students back to the floor right beside each other, placing Ruby on her knees while keeping Pyrrha on her ass since the redhead was taller. Her semblance kept them in place other than their heads, letting them move back and forth as the entirety of Team CRDL, Yatsuhashi and Fox, and even Ren, Nora, and Coco got out of their seats to be pleasured by the two students that were being forced into this.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the two girls were done giving out their services for everyone else in the class to see, they were both caked in cum from their foreheads to their breasts and even having a bit of cum in their hair. Coco had made her way back to her seat, breasts hanging out as she had ridden both of the volunteers’ faces to orgasm twice per girl. Ren and Fox had made their way back to their seats, keeping themselves nice and clean, only cumming inside of both Ruby’s and Pyrrha’s throats to make sure neither made a mess. Yatsuhashi and Team CRDL, on the other hand, were the ones who aimed to make a mess out of the two girls, hoping to make an example out of them. CRDL quickly and easily dominated their throats, splitting into pairs and using the girls at the same time so their mouths were overused and stretched out without breaking them. Much to their glee, taking two cocks in their mouths at once made them look like incredible sluts to everyone taking pictures. All while Yatsuhashi used their breasts and caked both pairs in his seed before finding his seat, not making a sound the entire time.

 

“I must say, girls, I’m impressed. You had such a… crowd wanting your services today and you managed to do your job properly for each and every one of them. Take all the time you need, but you can return to your seats. Once class is over, you may go back to your dorm, but you are forbidden of cleaning yourself until the end of the day. The school needs to see just how much of an example you two are.” Glynda smiled to herself as she sat in the chair behind her desk, taking a quick glance at the bowl and seeing a few of the slips of paper having come unfolded, all of them reading either ‘Pyrrha’ or ‘Ruby.’ “Now that that is done and everyone is back in their seats… Other than our gracious volunteers, I hope you all had a good time with this class. It was very obvious that some of you did, but I hope the rest of you learned something as well.”

 

The woman paused as she watched both Ruby and Pyrrha get up off the floor and lazily limp back to their seats, happy that her students were now listening to her and stopped giving her a problem. “Now, remember students. All pictures and videos that have been taken today are encouraged to be shared around the school and online. Do not worry about any consequences, because there will be none.” The older woman looked up as she heard the bell, happy that the sound to let these kids leave finally came around. “Class is dismissed! Make sure to have a good day, everyone!” Of course, as she watched the crimsonette and leave the room, she realized she had forgotten to give them their clothing back. “Oh! Miss Nikos, Miss Rose!”

 

All eight people on the two teams stopped at the doorway and moved enough for Pyrrha’s emerald eyes and Ruby’s silver eyes to be seen by their professor. “I will give you the privilege to wear your uniform again in one week. If anyone tries to give you trouble for it, send them to me and I will get it handled.” A soft smile came to her lips as she watched both of the students nod at her instructions, both of them quiet until the crimsonette coughed and a glob of cum left her tongue and landed on Pyrrha’s cheek.   
  
“Oh no… I’m so sorry, Pyrrha…” The young leader started blushing once again as the other six people between the two teams glared at her in disgust. “I didn’t mean to… I promise…”

 

“It’s okay, Ruby…” Pyrrha spoke up, the blush on her cheeks having either faded away or was completely covered up by the semen that had dried to her skin. “I know you didn’t mean to…”   
  
“Girls! I don’t mean to rush you, but don’t forget that I do have other classes and other things to do today, just like both of your teams do. I suggest you kiss and make up at a later time and leave my classroom!”

 

“Yes, Miss Goodwitch….” The girls spoke in unison as their teams left the classroom.


End file.
